Embodiments of the present invention relate to virtual world simulations of the real-world or real-life or a virtual world and the like, and more particularly to a system and method for mapping at least one real world item to a virtual world.
Computer simulations such as Second Life™ or similar simulations present a virtual world which allows users or players to be represented by characters known as avatars. Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research, Inc. in the United States, other countries or both. Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003 by Linden Research, Inc. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables users, called “Residents”, to interact with others in the virtual world through motional avatars. The virtual world basically simulates the real world or environment. The users or residents via their avatar can explore the virtual world, meet other users or residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Currently, there is no way to associate or map information about a real world item to the user's avatar's virtual world inventory or to another inventory associated with a user. This can have significant drawbacks. For example, if the user wanted to develop an inventory of real world items, the user must try to emulate each item. Further, even if the user develops an inventory, keeping the inventory updated and accessing information about each real world item can be difficult, cumbersome and time consuming.